Ride Boarski
}} Ride Boarski, known as in Japan, is a wild boar-based Reploid who is a member of the Red Alert syndicate and one of the Mavericks encountered in Mega Man X7. He has an extremely touchy personality, well-befitting the actual nature of a wild boar. His temper is so out of control, he goes berserk at the drop of a hat, and if given the slightest insult, proceeds to run down the target of his aggression, complete with the added injury of tearing it to ribbons. With his fierce, rebellious attitude, there's absolutely no way of reasoning with him, giving the Maverick Hunters little other option than to do him in. Strategy Boarski's has the following attacks at his disposal: *'Lightning Fang:' He will charge the player, attempting to grab and ram them into the electrified fence circling the arena. He is invincible in this state. **Sometimes, he will become enraged and speed around the arena in a wide arc, releasing a trail of Search Wheels in his wake. Once again he's invincible while doing this, so it is best to just dodge and focus on staying out of his way. *'Search Wheel:' When standing still he will throw three to five wheels in the players direction, but unlike the ones he releases while he's moving, these ones home in slightly. *'Laser Rope:' While stationary, Boarski will activate a trap in the center of the arena that will stretch out three electric beams that rotate counter-clockwise, covering a large portion of the area. *As an additional hazard, Runnerbombs will spawn on the three platforms outside of the arena and toss in grenades when a character is in range. X's fully charged buster shots or Zero's Z-Saber can pass through the barrier to destroy them. The upside to Boarski's charge attacks is that they force him into cooldown periods, leaving him vulnerable to attack as he rests. Zero's Bakuenjin is possibly the most effective single attack to use against him, but unfortunately its energy cost is too high to be used repeatedly. Zero can work well in this battle as Boarski will take a descent amount of damage from just his saber strikes alone and his double jump is useful for avoiding many of Boarski's attacks. X is also very effective using his fully charged buster shots at long-range, and Circle Blaze when Boarski is close and resting. Data Stage Enemies *Cone Metall *Explosive Container *Runnerbomb In-Battle Quotes *''"Charge!" '' *''"Here goes nothin'!"'' *''"REEEEH!"'' *''"WawawawawawawaWAAARGH!!"'' *''"You punk!" (Launching Search Wheels while circling the arena.)'' *''"Slice and dice!" (Launching Search Wheels while standing.)'' *''"Why I oughtta!"(Launching Search Wheels while standing)'' *''"Uhn!" (when hurt)'' *''"No way!" (When damaged in rapid succession or by his weakness.)'' *''"Holy Moly!" (When knocked down by a powerful attack.)'' *''"SQUEEEEEEEEE!!" (death cry)'' Dialogues X= X: So you're the big cheese? Ride Boarski: '''Big cheese?! Arggghhhhmm! How dare you call me that! I'm the Head Honcho, for crying out loud! '''X: OK, whatever you say. I order you to disband this motorcycle gang! Ride Boarski: Motorcycle gang?! Why you!! You've gone too far! I'll make you pay for this, with a duel! |-| Zero= Zero: Are you guys remnants of the Road Attackers? Ride Boarski: Argghaa! How dare you group us with those punks! You'll get it for this! Zero: Oh, so you must be the Road Riders, then? Ride Boarski: Oink-wa--! You...You...I'm gonna...I oughtta... Arrghyaaa! WHY, YOU!!!!! |-| Axl= Axl: Hey, honcho. I'm here to defeat you. Ride Boarski: Why you!!! Red gave you a home - and this is how you repay him?! You worthless upstart! Axl: Dude, you're breathing's getting heavy. Calm down. Anyway, in a way this is exactly how I'm repaying Red. Ride Boarski: Oink-wa--! You brat! I oughtta take the likes of you and...!! A duel! Just you and me! Yeah! Other Media Ride Boarski appeared in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Archie Comics Ride Boarski appeared alongside other members of Red Alert and Mavericks from most of the Mega Man X series games during the crossover Worlds Unite. Gallery Rideboarski.jpg|3D render of Ride Boarski X7RideBoarski.jpg|Concept art of Ride Boarski RX7RideBoarski.png|Ride Boarski in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia *One of Boarski's primary attacks turns him into a motorcycle/vehicle form. This trait is similar to the Robot Masters Turbo Man, Ground Man, and Nitro Man. *Ride Boarski has a brief appearance in the last issue from Dreamwave Productions' Mega Man comic. *Ride Boarski may have been inspired by the Crash Roader enemy, that appears in Mega Man X2 and X7. References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.68. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP and attack names.) Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Red Alert Category:Mega Man X7 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Mammal design Category:Speed Mavericks Category:Vehicular design